


The Protection, The Peacekeep, The Rebellion *re-upload*

by TimeWindow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Death/Injury By Soulmates ONLY, F/M, Government Experimentation, Government Got Tricked, M/M, Re-upload, Stiles Dreams About His Soulmate, With Awesome Plans, World Is Divided, awesome parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeWindow/pseuds/TimeWindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is divided into two: The Government ruled, and The Church ruled. The new generation, on their first birthday are split from their soulmate - one goes into The Protection, the other into The Peacekeep. Then on their seventeenth birthday they meet again to live happily ever after.<br/>However it is not that easy for Stiles. With a false start, he adventures to uncover the secrets of the government's secret ploy. Along the way he might just find everything he wanted, and some things he didn't even know he needed.</p><p>NOTE: I accidentally deleted this... So this is me re-uploading/re-posting! ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello There,  
> This is something I thought of after watching Maze Runner.  
> There is probably some overlapping in ideas of other dystopian novels.  
> But I tried to make it my own.  
> So I hope you like it :D  
> Bye Bye!

Prologue

That is the thing about soulmates; you are destined to be together, forever. A constant loop of meeting, loving and dying, lifetime after lifetime. A real tragedy. History believed this, having a soulmate was the answer to solving loneliness. The solution to overcoming the hardest of days; knowing you will meet your soulmate on your 17th birthday, with no problem, no doubt.

A series of tests, personality, mental, physical, social, economical... the list goes on, were designed to find your soulmate, your perfect match, the one. Child after child undertook this trial, finding their future lover. It was like finding a needle in a haystack. Filtering, sorting, matching. It seemed to have been the greatest discovery in mankind.

But after generations and generations, a flaw arose. You could only die at the hands of your soulmate. It had its positives, it made people more adventurous, less frightened, they were safe. But this belief overshadowed people’s perception and hid the cons of such a scientific discovery. Over population, accidental killings and for those poor souls, the gut wrenching pain of losing the one you love. Both physical and mental.

As the trials went on, more “flaws” arose, apparently you share pain with your soulmate, you get vibrant, faceless dreams about them, you constantly have this ache until you meet them. Bet that was something they didn’t tell people. It was obvious that individuals were evolving, yet the experiment didn’t.

The government decided at this point to step in, recruiting the most intelligent scientists to find a “cure”. After decades of research and cohort studies, **Project Resolution** was born. Many sided with the government, sending their children, the new generation, to facilities where they will be trained to be objective, intelligent, stoic characters. Essentially removing the emotion from the individual and preventing the action of “falling in love”.

The government advertised it well. They called it **The Protection**. They said it was a way to prevent harm coming in the way of their child. What parents wouldn’t jump that opportunity? A inhumane one.

Those who disagreed with the government’s methods, sided with the church or as they are called, **The Peacekeep**. A small group at first, but soon expanded quickly to the point of equilibrium with the government siders. The government saw they were losing the unspoken battle, watching parents slowly withdraw their children and siding with the church.

Soon the government decided and came to an agreement with the church.

It states as followed:

**_ A child, on their 17th birthday would be paired with their soulmate, an individual that is born at the same time, on the same day, not necessarily the same year, as another. _ **

**_ However on the 1st birthday of the youngest, both parents are to meet and decide which child would enter THE PROTECTION and which child would be given to THE PEACEKEEP, to raise. _ **

**_ Parents are not allowed to get involved in the training/raising of their child in terms of education and ethics. They must follow all rules of the organisation their child is emitted, if they wish to be part of their life after choosing. _ **

**_ Any involvement by either government or church organisations is forbidden once the bond is tied by an authorised and official ceremony. _ **


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour!  
> Chapter One! Yay....  
> This is a very slow chapter, sorry!  
> I promise it will get more interesting and faster paced,  
> it is just I am still introducing people.  
> Au Revoir :)

Chapter 1

Stiles remembers vividly the day he met Lydia. The beautiful strawberry blonde, with the creamy, smooth skin, flawless from head to toe. He remembers the way she looked at him, at the age of 17. With such regal elegance and disgust. From a stranger’s point of view it made sense, considering Lydia was one of the royal family, and well, Stiles was not. Well educated and witty didn’t seem to cut it for Lydia, especially since she wiped her hands delicately across her dress after the introductory handshake.

“Ummm so I guess you are the one” Stiles beamed at his fortune of having such a beautiful soulmate.

“I wouldn’t be so sure....” she replied in a bitter tone, that certainly to Stiles felt wrong to have been coming out of those plump, red lips. Stiles imagined a bell type sound, twinkling out.... in his moment of distraction Lydia has run off without even a simple wave. Obviously already deemed Stiles not worthy of her royal time.

That night, Stiles was in bed, and couldn’t help wondering whether there was a mistake. There sadly was no one on either side of the agreement that could confirm or deny the match between Lydia and Stiles. And from the stories he heard there was meant to be this butterfly feeling in his stomach when they met. It was clear there was none, on either side.

Strike One.

Tossing and turning all night, Stiles worried about moving in with Lydia, despite it being basic protocol to do so before consolidating the bond. It was a rule the younger of the two moved away and into the eldest’s society. Stiles was fortunate enough to have grown up among the government before his father died, due to his parents position. However he only vaguely remembered what it was like. He knew this was going to be a challenge.

Somewhere around 3am, Stiles fell asleep with the phantom of pricking against his shoulder and the sight of green eyes behind his lids.

 

In the morning, Stiles woke up restless and utterly scared to see Lydia again. This time he was to visit the princess in her castle for dinner with the royal family. Getting dressed in his only suit, the one he wore to his mother’s funeral, he set of towards the country estates, away from the bustling city.

Upon arrival, he was greeted by Princess Allison and her aunt Kate. Kate was Queen by marriage, alongside her husband King Peter Hale. The couple were also known to be Lydia’s adoptive parents, most certainly chosen based on her beauty, and then trained to be smart, fast and impassive. Stiles bowed in front of the king, and kissed the hands of both women, before let inside to meet with Lydia again.

Alike to the previous day, Lydia was distant and very much uninterested in Stiles, and more importantly his jokes. As a person that relied heavily on his jokes and sarcasm, it was partially stressful to not get any kind of rise from the princess. Good or bad.

The only time the whole night, her attitude changed was when Jackson fucking Whittmore arrived in all his pompous ass glory. It was strange to watch the strong, emotionless woman turn into a pile of giggles and starry eyed mess. It perhaps also didn’t help to watch them flirt all night.

Strike Two.

At this point, it was a political decision, that is what Stiles tells himself anyway, to go talk to Deaton, head of government and resources for soulmate control. The man was pleasant, more than any other individuals in the room, but alike to all of them, he was poised, sophisticated and very straight faced. Stiles could not really see working with the man in his new position of human relations, in government. In fact he doesn’t think he can withstand the emotionless facade of all these high up people. He missed Scott, and Kira.

All in all, the night was boring and uneventful, Stiles really didn’t know why he was so excited for this day a month back.

_Wrapping his hands around the leather bound journal, he squeezed the rectangle in his hands as hard as he could. Like the fact he could make the words pour out and tattoo onto his skin. Stiles had lost his parents at a young age. His mother to cancer when he was 7, and his dad in a tragic fire at government house when he was 12. Since then he was passed from foster house to foster house, as his father was head of the government’s military, until he settled among the church as per a request from Recent Queen Talia Hale._

_They loved him and cared for him, saying they were old friends of his parents and that they loved him more than anything. They told him one day he would understand all of this. Holding the hand written journal explained everything he knew, with no additional details. He knew it word for word after reading it over and over. Yet he clutched that journal as if it had all the secrets hiding between the lines._

_Stiles was excited that in month he was going to meet his soulmate. The one. Yet he wished he had better guidance into how this all worked. Although he was supplied and reassured with comforting words up to the very day._

_“She will love you so much, like how your parents loved you, loved each other” Father Finstock and Mother Natalie told Stiles, since then he has held onto those words, well up to the point he actually met her. He was wrong, he was not going to feel that love again, not soon anyway!_

Stiles was thrust back to the present with a tap on his shoulder. It was Allison Argent.

“Hey, I am to show you to your room... so if you have everything...” she paused momentarily “ummm, I will show you to your room, yeah” Allison laughed nervously, as she looked down at her shoes. Stiles laughed too, almost just as hesitantly.

“You noticed I was not enjoying myself?” he asked quietly. She nodded in return, sighed and then started to walk towards the door, nudging her shoulder against Lydia’s on the way out. With a cough from Lydia, she greeted Stiles with a farewell and small smile.

That was new.

Allison was quiet, like in general. She was sweet from what he heard, and rumour has it that her father Chris and her are part of the Peacekeep against soulmate matching, despite their position of power. It was uncommon to have such prestigious individuals go against their own side, but then against it was uncommon that two powerful families: The Argents and The Hales, would combine in marriage, well until Kate and Peter happened.

As Allison and Stiles walked through the dark corridors, Stiles became nervous, Allison must have noticed because out of nowhere she started to speak.

“She, I mean Lydia is not a bad person....” again she paused briefly “She just already in loved. You need to understand that. We dunno how it happened, because you are her recorded soulmate; but it did and Jackson loves her too. We all think it is a mutation or something... development the scientist called it. They think she is the next generation of humans” she stopped in front of a door, looked at Stiles and tuned her head to the side. “They think you are special too, and that is why you two are matched... but for some reason she is something else. Able to love more than one person.” Allison swallowed hard then turned back to the door and unlocked it.

Stiles was processing it all, as he watched Allison turned the key and then pocket it.

“I don’t think that is it.” Allison froze and turned to Stiles with questions in her eyes, so Stiles continued,

“Allison, Lydia... I don’t think she is my soulmate. Maybe we were paired because we are both so called special, but something tells me she is not the one I was destined for since birth, and I am not Lydia’s either. We were supposed to know the first moment we laid eye on each other” Stiles trails off into silence. The pair stood in quiet for a bit before Allison spoke again.

“Yeah.... You do know when you find them. In that very first moment, it feels sort of like......”

“Butterflies?”

“Yeah” they reach a silence again, but this time, after a few seconds Allison hugs him tightly. A silent apology, because they both know that it still needs to happen. The wedding is going to happen regardless. The question now is why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope You Liked That!!  
> You can find me also on TUMBLR:  
> www.thetimewindow.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey!  
> Chapter Two is here!  
> I sped wrote this today, and posting it with a lot of faith.  
> I just hope there are not too many mistakes.  
> I know I should check it before posting.  
> BUT I was so excited :P  
> TTYL xo (do people still do that?)

Chapter 2

Stiles felt the feeling of strong arms wrapping around him, he settled into a invisible person and into sleep. Again the sight of bring green eyes appeared behind his lids, but this time framed with thick, black lashes that emphasised the brightness of the individual’s eyes. It was not uncommon dream for Stiles, but very uncommon to not dream of someone that was not his soulmate.

Considering the discussion between himself and Allison, he assumes that this person he dreams about, actually is his soulmate. Stiles just wants to know where they are, and why they have not come found him. Could they be with the wrong person too? Or maybe they have broken the “line”.

Breaking the “line” pretty much meant you have given up on soulmates and relationships as a whole. Not many people make that extreme decision, because it has been known to cause ultimate loneliness and trouble creating new connections, romantic or none romantic. It is reported not to have a cure, so it was risky breaking the line.

Stiles thought about all of this unconsciously until he felt a cool metal piecing his skin across his neck. In that moment he woke up in shock, finding Lydia straddling him in bed. She is holding a bloody knife, with this complex look in her eyes.

“You are not dead” Lydia whispered, more to herself than Stiles.

“Yeah....” he responds as he touches his neck, there was blood, but it was quickly stopping as the wound heals. He looks up at Lydia again, and this time she is frowning deeply. Lydia slowly drops the knife and climbs off Stiles looking panicked. Stiles was confused and unsure what to do with her. When he had a panic attack he liked to rub his chest, but he felt if he tried to do that, she will cut his hand off.

“Are you okay?” he asked instead, placing his hand on her shoulder. She turns with massive tears in her eyes.

“No, because this means Jackson is my soulmate, and I do not want to kill him”

“WHAT?!”

“I said Jackson is my soulmate, I am sorry” Lydia’s eyes welled up again, but Stiles was still processing what she said.

“No No No, I meant the other part, the killing part” Stiles moved a little closer to Lydia, knowing now she cannot kill him. This made him feel safer. But the relief was not prominent in Lydia’s features. Her eyes go wide as she realises what she said.

“Ignore it”

“Not now... Lydia talk to me” Stiles sounded like he was begging, but he had to know. In that little moment, Stiles cupplying comfort, and Lydia crying, a small bond of trust and valunabiliy formed. With a sigh she began her story.

_“I was , when Kate and Peter picked me out of a line of orphans. You see I never knew my parents, I don’t know anything. Anyway at age 6 they start teaching us how to fight, like pure combat fighting. Stiles, you see, the government is training us to kill. Hunt those that hunt us; I was taught that the church was bad, they corrupted children. Which never made sense to me, considering they offer us a church goer as our soulmate._

_When I was 9, I got this dagger..... and was told to be ready for my final test, killing my soulmate. Before I graduated I met Jackson, and he made me feel like I was floating.... I knew it couldn’t be him, my soulmate, so we had a fling here and there, causal fun, until it got serious, until he told me he loved me. This motivated me to want to kill my soulmate more._

_The day I met you, something in me worried. Because there was no butterflies, and you were this obnoxious thing, deep down I had a feeling you weren’t my soulmate and that perhaps Jackson is it. Everyone thought I was special because I could fall in love with many people, like the old times. Scientists doted on me, thinking I was this perfect creation. But as we can see, I was unable to kill you, meaning you are not my soulmate.”_

Lydia paused, Stiles paused.

Strike Three.

The Children raised from The Protection got the better education. They were always the smartest, most diplomatic, most equipped to govern and rule. They were trained like that, to take the jobs of government, teachers, doctors – and on the day of a child’s 16th birthday they were assigned their future career. Purely dictated based on how well they do on a single exam.

Stiles was always smart, and loved books. He grew up with two intelligent parents, so when it came day for the exam, he aced it. He worked hard for his new position of government, and was even sure his parents would be very glad, especially his mother. He was following in her footsteps as head of human relations, and perhaps that is only why they welcomed him with open arms. It was uncommon for people to receive occupations outside their society domain.

So when it came down to discovering the government was preparing these children for more than good jobs, it made him think of his friends married prior, made him think of his parents, made him think of the future. Stiles swallowed hard before he gained courage and spoke.

“Are you saying The Protection, should be called The Killing instead?” Lydia raised her eyebrow, and the tip of her mouth tipped up. She was amused.

“Yes. I am outwardly stating that I was trained, like many others to kill my soulmate”

“Why?”

“That is the question I am asking myself” It was a harsh whisper, sharp and speedy, just like Stiles was starting to realise defined Lydia well. In the moment of silence both heard the clicking of heals. Lydia’s eyes went wide, as she put her finger to her mouth and gestured to Stiles for him to be quiet.

“Shit” she cursed. “That would be Kate.... she is probably coming to check if you are dead” This made Stiles panic.... he quickly rubbed the blood over himself and plopped back down, Lydia too returned to her recent position of straddling him with her dagger in hand. Just as Kate walked in smiling.

“Hey deary, is he dead?” Kate’s crisp voice asked. Stiles felt the subtle movement of Lydia’s nod. Kate slowly approached, reaching her hand out to find a pluses, before Lydia screamed.

“No don’t, you will get your hand dirty with blood”. Stile felt her hand retreat away from his neck. The air buzzed as he waited for Kate to speak.

“I can trust you, right Lyds?”

“of course”

“Okay, then I will have someone come get him in the morning. But now you need to wash up and go to bed. Princesses need their sleep.” Lydia exited with Kate then. When he hear the metal click of the door he exhaled. This situation has just got more complicated than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER: Sunday, 28th September (hopefully)
> 
> I Hope You Liked That!!  
> You can find me also on TUMBLR:  
> www.thetimewindow.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey.  
> Yay! New Chapter Here.  
> I unfortunately wrote this, this morning.  
> I hope you like it though :D  
> BYIE XO

Chapter 3

Stiles wasn’t sure what to do at this point; Kate’s men will come to collect Stiles’ dead body, but there will be no body to actually collect, considering Stiles is not dead. Because Lydia is not his soulmate. Since she did not succeed in killing him. Only one’s soulmate can kill them.

There was millions of thoughts going through Stiles’ mind at that moment, as he laid in a pool of his own blood. Again he reached his hand to his neck, but this time there was no more blood flowing. The wound had healed completely over now. Stiles felt the smooth expand of skin. Markless.

With a deep sigh, Stiles quickly got out of the bed, and searched for clean clothing to change into. He needed to get out of here fast. Essentially he now has this massive target on his back, if they find out. Stiles has also unintentionally, accidently has dragged Lydia into it too... Also not that he really cares, but Jackson is likely to be chased also.

As he rapidly pulled clothes on and off, he heard the door click. In shock he ran behind the curtains, just as the people walked in. It was Allison, with a familiar looking boy, in one of Kate’s guard uniforms.

“He is not here” Allison exclaimed, the guy next to her grabbed her arm and told her to hush. Just in then they both looked towards the curtain Stiles was hiding behind. The guy stalked forward, with his gun pointed directly at Stiles.

Stiles has a bad feeling about this. His heart pounded loudly in his ears as he felt his hands begin to sweat. He subtly wiped them again his pants. It was partially reassuring that he knew they couldn’t kill him. But there was always torturing. Stiles doesn’t’ think he has the pain tolerance for that.

  *******

Turns out Stiles had nothing to worry about. In fact he should be very happy. The guy with Allison turns out to be his best friend, Scott.

“Stiles?”

“Scott? Man, I didn’t recognise you in the dark there” Scott laughed at that, and pointed to his hair. It was shorter and more structured now, in comparison to his floppy mop of hair when they were younger.

“Dude, it is good to see you, I hear you know my wife already” Scott waved his arms arout. The movement was familiar and reassuring.

“Wife?” Scott and Stiles both look at Allison in that moment. Scott’s features filled with love , while Stiles’ a little of confusion.

“Yeah, Allison is my wife” Stiles slowly connects he dots and his mouth falls into an ‘O’ shape in realisation.

“Boys, as nice the catch up if, we have to get Stiles out of here” Allison said, stopping the moment of nostalgia. Both boys nodded firmly and Stiles followed the pair out. They went through some secret passages under the castle, until they reached the garden outside. There were massive rose bushes covering the entrance, or in this case exit.

Scott pushed the roses aside for Allison and Stiles. Stiles could see the thorns digging into Scott’s skin, causing blood to flow. But once he walked past too, Stiles watched the holes on Scott’s hands slowly heal back up into smooth plains.

In the garden, under the moonlight, he saw two more figures. He recognised the silhouette of Lydia immediately, and the other must be Jackson, due to the taller and boarder frame. However Stiles would not call him manly. In fact sometimes Jackson acted more like a girl than Lydia.

“What now?” Lydia asked as they trio approached them. Jackson just grunted in annoyance and rolled his eyes. What a charmer Stiles thought to himself. He couldn’t help that had “lost” to this douche.

“We go to the rebellion. They will keep you guys and Allison safe” Allison looked at Scott then, in plaintive shock, Stiles couldn’t help but think this was not part of the plan. In a whisper he heard Scott tell Allison it was safer that way, that once they find Lydia gone, they will come for her. Allison nodded at that, she cannot argue there.

Scott lead the way through some secret passages under the town. Jackson stumbled a few times, clencthng onto Lydia as they walked. Allsion held the flashlight next to Scott, while Stiles was in the centre of the two couples, looking at the walls. The passages look well used and worn, as if Scott could hear his thoughts he spoke up.

“The rebellion has been around since day one of project resolution” everyone knew about project resolution, it was one of the many soulmate related things both schools taught about, regardless of status. “They have used these tunnels since then to move around without the government noticing.” Scott explained. Stiles nodded, happy with the explaination.

When the five of them arrived at a large oak door, Scott pressed forward and knocked. A little slide opened and a man asked for a password, just like the movies.

**“Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.**

**It is not rude, it is not self-seeking,it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs.**

**Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth.**

**It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.**

**Love never fails.”**

Stiles was familiar with the bible verse. Being raised by The Peacekeep, he actually learnt it from a very young age. It was the underlying moral of The Peacekeep and the church: That love was something to treasure and keep pure.

Stiles guessed the rumours were true, that the Church controlled the rebellion. There was no doubt about it, now that he has heard the bible verse.

They were all let in. But as Scott passed he whispered something in the door man’s ear. The guy tensed, looked at Scott then straight at Stiles. Contemplating a moments. With a firm nod he shut the door, locked it and went away towards another door, with a gruff “wait here”. All five of them stood and waited for further instructions.

Stiles peered around, seeing nothing really out of the ordinary. It was quiet at this time, perhaps because everyone is asleep, considering it was the middle of the night. However there were a few men wandering around, Stiles assumed they were on patrol.

The dim lighting made it hard to see features more than tall and broad body shape, but one of them turned their head in curiosity. For a second Stiles thought he saw a flicker of green eyes. As he was about to move towards the man, the doorkeeper was back with an older looking man.

A face Stiles knew very well. It was like staring at the face of a ghost.

“Father?” Stiles said in a short gust of breath. The older man smiled.

“It is good to see you again son.” He placed his hand on Stiles’ shoulder, Stiles froze in his spot, tensing up. A chill was sent throughout his body as he saw the man turn to the rest of the people in the room. “To the rest of you, I am Father Stilinski, but you can just call me John” Stiles could not believe his eyes. He blinked rapidly trying to clear them; he must be hallucinating, right?

His father is dead, yet here he was, older than Stiles remembers, but then again it has been years. Many many years since he last saw him. These days he only has the one photo. A picture he takes with him everywhere. The one in his pocket right now. He slides his hands into said pocket and feels the flimsy sheet, he slowly clenches it into his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER: Sunday, 5th October (hopefully)
> 
> I Hope You Liked That!!  
> You can find me also on TUMBLR:  
> www.thetimewindow.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY!  
> I know I was meant to post wayyyy before today, but I got busy.  
> Busy with assignments, studying and tv shows.... oops!  
> But I hope you enjoy this addition.  
> We are starting to get into more history :P  
> xxoo

Chapter 4

Stiles was 12 years old when the fire happened. He remembers it vividly: the red hot flames licking his skin, the screams and shouts, his father pushing Stiles into the arms of Melissa McCall, alongside his best friend Scott. He remembers it all; all the phantom touches, all the echoes of voices, and he tried to forget it all, over the years. The day was filled with tragic lost. But seeing his father again, had all those memories whipping back into focus, all of them fitting back together like puzzle pieces, to create a picture of chaos.

With his recently new knowledge of soulmates, he shouldn’t be surprised about his father being alive, after all only one’s soulmates can kill a person. This prompted questions to arise in Stiles’ mind, as his father lead him and his company down a long hallway. Stiles’ hands were still clenching the photograph of his parents’ wedding day, afraid if he let go, he will lose his father again.

“We were not expecting so many of you, but considering the plan, I should have had more rooms ready.” John voiced. Plan? What plan? Hadn’t this previous generation kept enough secrets from the new generation already? “So you will need to double up.” Everyone nodded, but Stiles. He was still fixated on the fact that there was a plan.

One by one the group dispersed, until it was just Stiles and his father. Obviously Jackson and Lydia shared the only spare room, while Allison bunked with a blonde girl with a catlike smirk. Scott would be leaving, but John insisted he rest up, ending up with Boyd?

With only Stiles and his father walking down the dark hall, tunnel? He just had to ask.

“What is this plan you spoke about?” John smiled, patted Stiles on the shoulder.

“You will find out in due time, but for now you must be exhausted.” John was avoiding. Stiles looked at his father, with those big eyes, he often were told looked like his mothers. A soft brown, golden in some lights, so gentle and loving.

“Is my mother really dead?” John seemed shocked by the question. Stiles was shocked it came out too, he was not even thinking about that consciously. John quickly composed himself before answering.

“Yes, I was the one that pulled the plug” Stiles swallowed. He couldn’t help feel his heartbeat speed up, making blood rush to his ears, muffling and echoing his fast breaths. Then his stomach fell, twisting tightly and Stiles felt he was about to throw up. It was almost like losing his mother again.

“She was sick, I...” John grabbed Stiles by his shoulders, and looked at his face. Stiles can imagine how he looked to his father. Young, Lost, Sad. “Anyway, here is your room. You will be bunking with my right hand man, Derek. Don’t push him too hard, he has been known to get aggressive.” John noted dully as he moved away from his son, detaching his hands finger by finger from Stiles’ shoulders. He and Stiles both knew that Stiles will annoy the crap out of the guy, regardless of the warning.

Stiles most definitely was not wrong. In the first few minutes, Derek had Stiles pinned against the door, and growling threats, that should have scared Stiles, instead of arousing him. Turns out Derek, was ‘Mister Green Eyes” he saw in the entrance way patrolling. Stiles would be lying if he said he wasn’t drawn to Derek. Stiles told him so.

“You stay out of my way, I will stay out of your’s” Derek bared his teeth at Stiles, which had him rolling his eyes. Stiles was not even remotely afraid as Derek hoped.

“Really Big Guy?!” Derek looked confused for a minute, his hand releasing Stiles’ shirt partially, but then tightened back up as he growled once more, before letting go. Stiles fell to the ground with a loud thump. He sat there a moment, watching Derek move to take his clothes off, and get into his makeshift bed on the ground.

_“You can have the bed, I’ll take the floor” Derek huffed out as he threw his sheets onto the cold cement._

Maybe he can enjoy this arrangement, more so than Derek anyway, Stiles thought to himself as he blinked towards Derek’s still form on the ground.

That night he laid down falling asleep to strong fingers brushing his jaw, and small, wet pecks against his lips. The phantom feeling just a little too far out of reach. But it didn’t stop Stiles waking up drenched in sweat and whimpering into his pillow. When Stiles opened his eyes, Derek was standing above his horizontal form, in all his shirtless beauty, looking concerned. For a moment he thought he was still dreaming.

“You smell weird.” Derek announced, then left without another word uttered in Stiles’ direction. Yep. Not a dream.

***

Breakfast was a far cry from the food at the Hale/Argent resident. Lydia made sure it was known too.

“This food is bland, it looks like the stuff we feed the horses and it smells like – “ before she could finish, Allison had her hand over her mouth, and a sharp look in her direction. From where Stiles was sitting opposite, he could tell Allison whispered for Lydia to be nice. They seemed really close, Stiles thought, mainly because Lydia never listens to anyone, but Allison. He was not be the only one that thought so.

“Have you two been friends long?” A girl with bouncy blonde curls asked. Allison’s roommate for the time being.

“Yeah, since we were six.” Allison commented and Lydia added, detailing her life story, while Allison just sat beside her and smiled. Stiles zoned out a little, raising his head from his half finished bowl of “food”. From across the dining room, he caught Derek’s eyes. Holding them momentarily. He nudged the blonde girl, breaking eye contact and asked what Derek’s deal was. No one is naturally that bitter. Lydia was even a little more open to Stiles.

“He broke the line after dating a certain royal” Blondey piped, getting everyone’s attention. Breaking the line was uncommon, and often a sign of deep angst and some might say bravery.

“Erica...” A dark skinned man warned. This was the first thing anyone at the table heard him speak since sitting down.

“What Boyd? It is true, Kate Argent fucked him up.” Allison froze at the mention of her Aunt’s name. Something told Stiles she already knew this story. That is why she excused herself, but Erica didn’t notice and continued her story. “Like I cannot imagine how he feels, having his girlfriend force his father to set fire to his estate with his mother inside. If I was him I would have broken the line too.”

“Wow...” Jackson said.

“Wow...” Stiles repeated. Breakfast after that was quiet, only really filled with the smacking of mouths while eating. Since breakfast, Stiles’ questions have multiplied drastically, so he thought it was best to find his father. And perhaps get some answers.

Stiles found the man in his office. With a tentative knock, his father beckoned him inside, and Stiles shut the door behind himself.

“This must be important if the door is getting shut.” John tried to laugh, but they both knew he hit the nail on the head, with that observation.

“I need answers.” Sharp, and simple. Stiles thought that was the best tactic in approaching such a topic to his Father. John thought so too, because he nodded curtly, and gestured for Stiles to sit down, before sitting his own chair and leaning back, arms crossed and a frown.

Stiles has never seen his father with wrinkles, and the sight was strange. It had been 5 years, a little over, since he last saw his father. It seemed to feel like more. But one thing hasn’t changed, His father never lied to Stiles. Avoided questions, but never lied to him. With a deep sigh, he began his explanation.

“You were 3 months when we found out what the government was planning. Your mother, and I...with many other parents, couldn’t stomach the thought, especially considering who your soulmate was, is. It was guaranteed that when it came down to a choice, you will be the one sent away, the one k –“ His father paused, took a long swig of golden liquid in his cup, the smell burned Stiles’ nostrils. John wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and proceeded. “We knew you will be the one in dire danger, despite the status your mother and I had. So we made a plan. The Plan.”

Stiles, kind of got it. But his parents were in high power among the government. With his dad the head of the military and his mother the head of human relations. The only time his family would be counted the lesser, was if his soulmate was royal. He looked as his father, pleading for him to continue. John shook his head slowly, as if trying to clear the thought.

“Lydia’s, Jackson’s, Derek’s, Scott’s, Allison’s and Kira’s parents all were on board with your mother and I..” He stopped mid sentence, recollecting his thoughts. Stiles could see the wheels turning in his father’s head. Stiles knew his father wanted to word this properly, but Stiles was getting impatient.

“What happened?” Stiles tried to prompt.

“We swapped kids. We changed their status, their soulmates, we changed their allocation. A lot of us had the access, the abilities.... we did it, just because none of us wanted our children to die.” John said in a rush, as if getting it out in the open would free the burden, the lax in his shoulder told Stiles it did partially. The room was silent as John let what he said sink in.

“Oh.” Oh, indeed. They didn’t want their children to die. Yet they were willing to never see their children again.

“Your mother and I gave you over to The Peacekeep, into the arms of Father Finstock and Lydia’s mum. They volunteered. I took Derek in when I “died”, at the request of this mother pre-fire, then started The Rebellion. The rest were shuffled and scattered around with other parents, until it was safe.” Safe? Safe from what. Stiles was going to ask, but his father continued to talk. “We had a good plan, we thought so anyway, that is until Lydia fell in love with Jackson.”

“I thought I was put into foster care after the fire? After I lost all family?” Stiles didn’t think it was meant to be a question, but it came out as one.

“Yes, you technically were, but it was part of the plan... well not all of it. Talia was not meant to die. We still don’t know how Kate made The King do it, or how she heard. We figured her father had suspicions we were going to destroy his government plans. But yes, you were always meant to go to The Peacekeep regardless.”

“So I was meant to be part of The Protection? My birthright is with The Protection? That doesn’t work if you say my soulmate was higher in status than us....” Stiles just couldn’t wrap his head around the fact.

“Sometimes things don’t work out the way it should be, not always so clean and simple. Sometimes fate takes the wheel and gains control.” John rose from his seat and walked to the door. But before opening it, to subtlety kick Stiles out, he looked back at Stiles with tired eyes, one hand on the handle, the other rubbing his neck. “Stiles, you were meant to be betrothed to a royal. A Hale.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Sunday, 9th November (hopefully - well probably, considering I have written most of it already.)
> 
> I Hope You Liked That!!  
> You can find me also on TUMBLR:  
> www.thetimewindow.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :)  
> I can't believe I almost forgot to post :O  
> SORRY!  
> But I hope you like this addition :)  
> xo

Chapter 5

 

Stiles never knew Talia’s son. He was a few years older than Stiles and it was naturally uncommon for soulmates to not be the same age. But as his dad explained, not everything was all easy and dandy like everyone thought. The only real prerequisite was both individuals had to be born at the same day and time. It just happened that commonly soulmates tended to be born on the same day, time and year.

In the Royal palace, there was a lot of talk about Stiles, how special he was. How special him and Lydia were. If only they knew. Turns out Lydia and her family were the religious equivalent of Stiles’ family in the government. Both powerful, both of high status of their respective cohorts. So naturally people didn’t question it.

Although he was notified that when the news spread that Lydia, daughter of the high priest and Stiles, son of the head of military, were to wed on their 17th birthday, all the news outlets wanted the scoop. It was not everyday two powerful families joined into one. To this day, the only more covered story was the wedding of Peter Hale and Kate Argent.

Even then, many thought the wedding was a poly, until they officially tied the knot. Apparently for almost a decade, individuals have been waiting with baited breath for the wedding between the two young soulmates. Now they both have disappeared, the newspapers have spun it to be, “young lovers running away and eloping.”

With a sigh, Stiles put the paper down next to him on the bed. Then on second thought picked it up again, balled it up and threw it across the room. Derek turned his head over his shoulder to glance at Stiles, grunting in question. Stiles has grown accustomed to Derek’s minimal talk, and even started to decide his grunts. This made sharing a room almost pleasant.

“Nothing, just this whole, stupid soulmate stuff.” Derek hummed, returning to fixing his only quilt.

“OUCH!” Derek proclaimed when the needle pierced his skin. From where Stiles sat, he saw the droplet of blood. With another sigh, Stiles approached the grumpy man, snatching the needle and quilt, then returning to his spot on the bed without a word.

“It is just, all this hype for someone I am not actually bonded to.” Stiles commented once he was seated again. “You know about the plan, right?” Stiles didn’t want to be the once to break the news, so he was relieved when Derek nodded. Derek moved next to Stiles a moment later.

“That is why I broke the line.... too much fuss.” Stiles looked at Derek then, away from his sowing. His mother had taught him before she got too sick, and Mother Natalie continued teaching him.

“You don’t.... I mean you can’t....It was very selfish of you to do so.” Stiles finally concluded. “Do you even know who your soulmate is?” Derek looked at Stiles shocked, but his face then recovered into his automatic steal, cold expression.

“It is better this way, no person deserves a broken person. Plus I have turned 17 already, and no one came. So no, I don’t.”

“Maybe they are younger than you, I hear it happens, plus when were you 17? Like a million years ago?” Stiles teased as he pulled the last stitch through. Derek gave him a small smile.

***

Stiles went to his father daily, learning more and more about what happened. And John told his son every detail of his arranged marriage.

_“Part of the reason you and Lydia were matched up as fake soulmates, was because you both were high in status. Lydia’s mum knew Jackson was her daughter’s soulmate, but he was an orphan. Lydia’s mum knew his mother, a sex worker who abandoned her bastard son on the doorstep of Argent’s doorstep.”_

_“So her mother, wanted someone higher up?”_

_“Not exactly, her mother wanted more for Lydia. Lydia was smart, very smart. She had great potential to become governor, royal consultant. But her family held her back. His family could have held her back. Someone so high in status among the church would be bound to serve the lord.... Unless she married higher or herself was government property.”_

_“ Property?” Stiles winced at that expression. He knew that in technical fact he was property, but to hear it explicitly noted, made his stomach bubble. “So we swapped places?”_

_“No...The movement was only one phase” John paused, and looked at the family portrait hanging above his desk. The constant painful reminder. “The second reason for your matching, was you two use to be friends, our families were friends. Your mothers were in labour at the same time.”_

_“The same day?” John nodded, “Well that would have helped our secret swap. We would have seemed like true soulmates, since we shared a birthday. Right?”_

_“It did... we almost thought you were, so perfect for each other. But, well... you know. Anyway you two were our most successful pair, it helped that Lydia’s parents trusted us, like we trusted them.”_

_“Okay, I get why, but... we both arrived at our planned destination at different times.”_

_“Yes, the plan was for your mother to take Lydia, Natalie take you, both on your matched 10 th birthday. But as you know Lydia was adopted when she was six, a year before your mother died.”_

_“That is easy, mother got sick, and Lydia got thrown into adoption.”_

_“Right, where she met and befriended Jackson, Jackson’s dumping was so hush hush, we didn’t even know, until it was too late.”_

_“You said Jackson’s parents were involved...”_

_“They were, they just didn’t follow the rules set. A sex worker and an adulter produced a child... against religious law. I am sure you can make out the rest.”_

Stiles sure did. Jackson was abandoned, seen as a burden. In some small way Stiles felt bad for him, but then he remembers how much of a douche bag the guy is and the bitter taste disappears. Instead he feels bad for Lydia.

Stiles and Lydia became slow friends, since discovering their tie to each other. John had given Stiles some old photos of Lydia and Stiles playing together. At the beach building sandcastles, them taking naps together on the couch and them reading together. Stiles showed all these to Lydia, and more.

“This one is my favourite” Lydia pointed out a picture. It showered Lydia in a white dress and a flower crown, holding her father’s and mother’s hand. The pair flipped to the next picture, where Stiles was doing the same in a little suit and bowtie.

“I think we might have gotten married” Stiles laughed at the final picture of Lydia and Stiles holding hands, while Stiles kissed Lydia’s rosy cheek. Lydia’s face was scrunched up in that same photo, but up close you could see her smile.

“Perhaps where our parents thought to have us married for real.” She laughed bitterly.

“Would it have been so bad?”

“I never said that” Lydia responded quickly.

***

On the full moon, there was a party.

There was a feast, music and lots of people. Stiles was sure he hasn’t met about three quarters of them.

“Hey, Stilinski’s boy” a dopey, curly haired boy shouted from across the room. He waved for Stiles to come over, and considering he couldn’t see Lydia, Allison or even Jackson, he did. When he gets about a feet away, ne notices a brooding figure against the wall next to dopey boy.

Dopey boy pats Stiles on the back, laughing.

“Wow, you are cute. Derek you weren’t kidding.” There were a few mumbled words coming from Derek, that sounded a little like, “that is not what I said, Isaac” as he folded his arms against his chest. But Stiles couldn’t be sure. However Dopey, Isaac? Laughed bombastically.

“Sure buddy. But ‘infuriating’ is your version of ‘fuckable’ and I most certainly agree” Isaac said as he scanned his eyes up and down Stiles’ body. Stiles could feel the blush increasing over his chest and face as he was pinned down with Isaac’s eyes.

“Stop that, you are making the boy uncomfortable” Derek barked out. Isaac held his hands up in surrender, before leaving to get a drink.

Now Derek and Stiles were alone.

“Ummm thanks.” Derek groaned , pushing himself off the rock wall, and leaving again. But before he leaves, he stops on his way towards the rooms.

“Just returning the favour... for you know the quilt....” Stiles nodded. “Don’t drink too much, I am not in the mood to look after a drunk child.” Stiles think that is one of the nicest thing Derek has said to him since he arrived. It made Stiles smile widely. Derek then proceeded to leave.

Unfortunately he woke up with a pounding headache and the sour smell of vomit. But when he opened his eyes, he couldn’t spot a pile of vomit anywhere. Derek took this moment to then walk in, freshly showered and shaved. He looked younger, perhaps only a few years older than Stiles now.

“Get up, you are working that hangover off.”

“What?” Stiles mumbled in Derek’s direction. His head was buried under his pillow. It was way too bright and loud.

“You are coming to morning training, might do you some good.” The Derek left the room again. 20 minutes later, Derek came barging in again and this time slung Stiles over his shoulder and out the door.

Stiles cannot say he has ever workout in his pyjamas. But then again he would do it over and over if it meant seeing Derek shirtless and coated in a thin layer of sweat.

Shit, he was getting turned on. As if Derek smelt it, Derek paused from his practice with Boyd, and their eyes connected across the courtyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER: Sunday, 16th November (hopefully)
> 
> I Hope You Liked That!!  
> You can find me also on TUMBLR:  
> www.thetimewindow.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey There,  
> Sorry I have been so MIA, I got busy with university and assignments :/  
> But I received a message to write more today, and considering I had half a day off, I thought I will write some.  
> Even though this is like 4 months over due......  
> I hope it is written alright, and that you enjoy this chapter :D  
> Bye XO

Chapter 6

Stiles felt this nauseating feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew those eyes. How could he not when he dreamt about them almost every night since he was...well dreamt of them every night since he could remember. But Derek couldn’t be his soulmate. No. Stiles’ soulmate was royal, and all the royals burned alive. The newpapers reported no survivers.

Stiles shakes his head, trying to removes the remnants of that thought, and the slow sadness of never meeting his soulmate. A chill running up his spine left him cold, bone deep. Derek in the moment shivers.

“Hey! Stilinski, focus!!” Isaac yells at Stiles. Stiles apparently had stopped mid fight practice. His sword lifted mid air falls to his side.

“Huh?”

“You know the worst way to lose a fight is getting distracted.” Isaac looks in Derek’s direction, and then smirks. Stiles scowls at Isaac’s statement and what it insinuated.

“I wasn’t getting distracted, especially by anyone.” Stiles exclaims, borderline defensive; to redeem himself, he lunges towards Isaac again. Isaac laughs, and easily dodges Stiles' swinging sword. Stiles guessed it was due to the uptick of his heartbeat, or maybe how Stiles took one last look at Derek. Watching his muscles tense as he moved, as he moved his sword barely nicking Boyd in the shoulder.

Stiles felt the slight sting against his side, and winced.

“Still think you are not getting distracted?” Isaac asks as he kneels, pushing Stiles’ top up, as he stand there. Isaac inspects the cut, wiping his thumb over the wound. Once the blood was removed, both males could see the unblemished skin already healed. “I guess you aren’t my soulmate.” Isaac winks as he got back onto his feet.

“Do you know your soulmate?” Stiles asked quietly, but Isaac heard the faint sound. He moves his head to the side looking at Stiles intently, seeing if the question was serious.

“Yes. But she is gone.” GONE? Then he walks off with the other men towards the communal showers, not another utter of words.

This left Stiles standing in the courtyard, confused.

“Don’t mind him, he is just a little bitter.” This startled Stiles, quickly he turns around to find himself face to face with Derek. Who currently has his broad hands holding Stiles against his elbows, preventing his from falling out of shock. Stiles was thankful for the extra support, but Derek’s hands were starting to burn his skin. Causing heat to rise across his chest and up his neck. Stiles takes a step back, out of Derek’s space.

“Bitter about what?”

“He lost his soulmate in a tragic car accident.”

“How is that possible, I thought only soulmate can kill soulmates.” Derek raised his eyebrow, waiting patiently until the dots connected in Stiles’ mind. “Oh.”

“Yeah...it was an accident, but Isaac sometimes still bashes himself over being at the wheel. It wasn’t his fault, the deer came out of nowhere.”

“Are all of you filled with tragic stories?” It was meant to be light hearted, but it sounded more accusative.

“Most... Boyd lost his sister because of his best friend. He was lucky to find Erica though. Isaac, as you know lost his soulmate, Danny’s soulmate is in love with someone else. The list goes on.” Derek looked out in the distance, towards the horizon, where you could just make out the royal estate.

“What about you? What is your tragic back story?” Stiles knew the story, but he wanted Derek to confirm it. But instead Stiles receives stiff shoulders and a tense jaw.

“Same time tomorrow?” Derek asks in avoidance. Stiles hums in responce.

***

That afternoon Stiles finds himself bored. So he goes to visit his father in his office. It had become a standing appointment between the two. Stiles liked to learn about the behind the scenes stuff, and John seems to simply like spending time with Stiles. Most likely trying to recover those 5 years.

“Hey.” Stiles whispers as he poked his head in through the door. His voice dropps short at the sight in front of him. His father was crowded around a larger circular table, with other individuals, they were all yelling at each other cross this table. From his position, Stiles could just make out a 3D looking map of Beacon Hills.

Stiles took a few steps towards the table, spotting the replica of the Royal estate to all the way, where the practice courtyard and Rebellion facilities are. They all stood tall, made from various materials, colour coded and labelled. His father was pointing furiously at the map, while yelling at another man, who in return was yelling back, waving his arms around. He almost looked like a baboon; his face most certainly resembled one.

As Stiles was approaching the table further, someone spots him.

“Stilinksi, get out of here!” It was Derek. He was not dressed in his usual attire of Henley and jeans, or even training gear, but in an olive green military uniform. Looking to his left, Stiles saw his father in an identical uniform, in fact everyone present was dressed in military uniform.

All eyes were on Stiles as Derek has raised attention to him. Stiles felt so small, like a child, with all those eyes boring into him. Some with judgment, some with curiosity. Despite his insecurities, he puffed up his chest and spoke.

“What is going on?” he hoped his voice sounded confident. Derek and his father exchanged a look, before Derek was stomping towards him and pushing him though the door again.

“This is none of your business, go and find your friends.” Then Derek slams the door in Stiles’ face.

***

Stiles was sitting on his bed, well Derek’s bed; reading a book about the history of soulmate, when Derek returns from the meeting. Stiles barely looks at Derek as he enters the room, throwing his hat onto his makeshift bed and stripping his coat slowly. Stiles ignores the small looks Derek gives him, and more so ignores the sculpted, naked body of Derek.

Derek clears his throat once he was dressed in his signature jeans and Henley. Today it was a dark green, emphasising his eyes. But Stiles would never tell Derek that. Derek clears his voice again when Stiles doesn’t engage.

“I am sorry, okay?”

“You have nothing to be sorry about.” Stiles responds in a monotone voice, head still buried in the book he was reading.

“If I didn’t do anything wrong, why are you not making eye contact.”

“Because I don’t want to look at you.”

“You always want to look at me.”

“Get over yourself.” Stiles gets up from the bed, and storms out. Before the door slams, he yells at Derek, “I am staying with Isaac tonight.” Stiles hears a growl instead of a literate answer.

In a fit of anger, he goes to find Allison. He finds her and Lydia on the little grassy patch next to the practice courtyard. Allison barely looks away from her flower chain in her hands, when Stiles plops next to her and Lydia.

“Trouble in paradise?” She asks teasingly. Lydia giggles into her hands.

“What?!” Allison shrugs, as she continues to link daisies. Stiles drops the off handed comment quickly. “I am just not getting along with Derek.”

“That much is obvious.” Lydia pipes in. Stiles sticks his tongue out towards her. She flips him the bird in return. Their friendship has become a little more playful and easier to digest. Once Stiles and Lydia put aside their differences and well got to know each other, they both realised how tolerable the other was. Well Lydia did, Stiles always liked Lydia.

Yet Stiles still missed his friends, Scott in particular.

Scott hadn’t contacted The Rebellion in a while. Usually he sent a letter to report the going ons within the royal estate. That had Stiles in a panic, more so than Allison. In fact Allison seemed very calm in comparison. She told Stiles it was because she would know if he was in danger or hurt.

“The best thing, or worst, depending on how you see it. But you feel everything they feel. You just have to concentrate” Allison directs Stiles through it. Within a hour, he was focusing and thrust into another body mentally. Stiles froze in his spot as he watched through someone else’s eyes.

The person was punching Boyd. Fighting practice. In the gym? Stiles wasn’t sure.

_“Come on. Hit harder” The person pushes forward, punching towards Boyd. But Boyd dodges it by ducking. He could hear the person breath hard, puff f air bellowing out. The person tries again, throwing another punch towards Boyd, who ducks again._

_“Derek.... You are off your game today.” Boyd comments as he sways to the left to avoid another punch._

_"I am just exhausted...."_

_"Does it have to do with Stiles?" Boyd asks politely._

As he heard his name, Stiles was pulled out of it and back to where Allison was furrowing her brow.

“You are special, aren’t you?”

“Huh?” Stiles attempts to refocus onto the girls’ faces. “I assumed zoning out is not normal?”

“Unfortunately not. What happened? What did you see?” She asked earnest.

“Nothing.” As much as nothing could when you find out Derek is your potential soulmate. The girls didn’t seem convinced, nor is Stiles convinced it meant nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER: Sunday, 17th May (hopefully)
> 
> I Hope You Liked That!!  
> You can find me also on TUMBLR:  
> www.thetimewindow.tumblr.com


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> I know I said I would update on the 17th, but I just couldn't wait :P  
> So here is the next chapter! Keep in mind though it is bit of a transitional kinda chapter.  
> No spoilers, but this fic is beginning to get interesting. Stiles is beginning to connect the dots. YAY!  
> I hope you enjoy this update :D  
> Bye

Chapter 7

To say Stiles was panicked, was an understatement. Stiles finds himself pacing back and forth outside his father’s office. He can hear murmurs from within, and if last time was any indication, barging in would be a bad idea. But as Stiles waited for his father’s attention to vacate, his hands begun to sweat.

He couldn’t help thinking back to earlier today, looking through Derek’s eyes. He cannot discount that Derek possibly could be the lost Prince, and his soulmate. In fact no body was recovered at the scene of the fire…. John had mentioned taking Derek under his wing after the Hale fire, but at the time Stiles assumed nothing of it.

Although, is it something Stiles should be concerned about?

In his moment of deep thought, the door to his father’s office swings open, revealing Derek himself. He has a scowl on his face, which deepens at the sight of Stiles. Automatically, Stiles takes a step back to get out of his way. As Derek passes, brushing his shoulders against Stiles’, Stiles feels this fleeting feeling of electricity. It runs up his appendages, sparking something inside him. It felt like his heart burned.

Stiles gasps as he places his hands over his chest, Derek looks back at Stiles eyebrow quirked, but turns around again immediately, and continues to walk down the hall.

“Stiles? Come in.” John called from his desk. This lifts Stiles out of his trance, and back into reality. The feeling of panic sinking in yet again as Stiles walks into his father’s office. He shuts the door behind him, and then leans against it. Slowly he lifts his head to his father. Their eyes meet, in a serious stare; it was quiet for a moment.

“Is my soulmate still alive?” The question was not meant to be voice out loud, even though it has been in the back of his mind for quite some time. A part of him knows the answer, but he wanted confirmation.

“Yes” John answers evenly. Stiles releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Relief washed over him, even when he knows that if his soulmate was dead, he would feel it. This prompted Stiles next question.

“Is Derek the crowned prince?”

“Stiles…”

“Please… I need to know.”

“I cannot disclose anymore than I have… I probably shouldn’t have even told you about Lydia and Jackson’s past.”

“But you did. What changed?”

“Stiles, it is complicated.”

“It always is, isn’t it?” with that out in the open, Stiles walks out of his father’s office without another word spoken. His father didn’t deny the accusation, but nor did he confirm it, but something deep down in Stiles knew his whole life is stream of complications.

Stiles wanders around the hallways, lit with bright, white lights. The Rebellion headquarters was always so cold and stark white, that it made Stiles feel so foreign. In a matter of minutes he finds himself in the practice courtyard. It was empty in the middle of the afternoon, and Stiles takes position among the fountain.

Curiosity blooms, and Stiles cannot help but refocus himself back into his “soulmate’s” mind, like Allison showed him. Yet again he finds himself looking through someone else’s eyes. This time Stiles cannot see anything clearly, instead “his” eyes are concealed by a sheet of steam.

Whoever’s mind he is in, that person was showering. The sound of a moan, prompted images of himself to appear before him. His lips, his hands, his neck.

“Stiles….” The individual whimpers, the shock has Stiles pushed out of the person’s mind and back to his own. Stiles is paralysed with confusion, but he is sure this time is wasn’t Derek? Considering Derek hates Stiles. However he didn’t get the chance to dwell on it, before he sees Scott jogging across the courtyard towards him.

“Hey buddy!” Stiles practically jumps into Scott’s arms. It has been a while since Stiles has seen Scott.

“Awww Stiles, I missed you too.”

“Shut up. What are you doing here?”

“Ummmm…”

“Bad news?” Scott nods.

***

Turns out “bad” was an understatement. Unless you categorise complete chaos as bad.

“Everyone settle down.” John’s voice boomed throughout the dining hall. Stiles is in the first row, right up by the table his father was standing on top of. “We are to resume our normal routine. There is no official attack on us, and from what Scott has updated me with, she is still oblivious of the plan and the rebellion movement to take the government and monarchy down. We knew this day was coming since the announcement of the union of Kate Argent and Peter Hale.”

Stiles watches as Derek, standing by his father, wince at the mention of Kate Argent. With the small announcement done, John directed everyone back to their rooms. They were advised to stay there tonight. Looks like Stiles might actually be bunking with Derek again, after all.

Stiles takes a brisk shower before going back to Derek’s room. In the midst of his shower, an overwhelming feeling of sadness washes over him. For a moment he thinks of his mother, before composing himself and getting out. With a towel around his waist he pads back to the room.

When he enters the room, Derek is curled in a ball on the floor, still in his makeshift bed.

“You could have taken the bed back.” Derek looks shocked to see Stiles, but quickly wipes the stray tear from his face. “Are you okay?” Stiles’ voice softens, as he crouches down next to Derek’s head. He is tactile, so Stiles hesitantly extends his hand out to touch Derek’s hair, and when he wasn’t stopped, he runs his fingers through Derek’s hair.

Derek in return moans lowly. Stiles hands freezes and Derek looks up at Stiles shyly, obviously misinterpreting Stiles stopping his movements.

“Sorry, it is just the mention of my uncle is a bit of a sore spot for me.”

“Uncle?”

“Peter Hale.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” The pair do not talk any further, as Stiles begins to run his fingers through Derek’s hair again. As he does, the little pieces of facts are pieced together to form the holistic picture. Stiles’ earlier theory was correct. Derek was the lost Hale prince. The man who was meant to rule Beacon Hills, not his uncle.

***

Once Derek was asleep, Stiles tries his luck again with his father. Now with a bigger picture in mind. It was 4am, but Stiles finds his father still in his office. His head was down, pouring over mass amount of documents, when Stiles enters.

“I know Derek is my soulmate.” Perhaps not the best way to begin, but he was all business today. John sighs.

“I should have known you would work it out. You were always a sharp boy.” He indicates to the chair across from him, asking Stiles silently to take a seat. Stiles does as he is told, plopping into the chair.

“You must understand, no one knows he is alive…. Most certainly not the crowned King and Queen. Especially now…”

“He should have been King… It is his rightful position.”

“He should be dead.”

“But I am his soulmate, aren’t I the only one that can kill him?”

“You are his rightful soulmate. At the time of the fire, he well… there was a girl, named Paige. Kate believed she was his soulmate - she was only a servant girl, and truly I don’t think Derek even thought of her that way, but they spent a lot of time together, and well, Kate thought she was, manipulated Derek, and Paige…”

“And got her to kill him?”

“Dagger to the heart.”

“Still how did Derek escape?”

“Talia, she found his body and got him out before the King found her.” The unspoken “and burned her alive.” hung in the air between John and Stiles.

“Wait, I thought Kate….”

“Kate and Derek dated for a short duration, during Derek and Paige’s friendship. And well I am sure you can work out the rest.” Stiles nods, he surely did understand. Kate persuaded Paige to kill Derek. After another expanse of silence, Stiles speaks again.

“I should tell him I am his soulmate.”

“You can’t…. Stiles!” John stands up abruptly, hands slamming into his desk. It startles Stiles.

“Can’t?”

“Stiles, he believes his soulmate is dead….”

“But they aren’t, I am here.” Stiles’ voice raises. Now he was on his feet, hands placed on the edge of his father’s desk too.

“It won’t end well… Derek has broken the line, he won’t reciprocate it.” Stiles was a little taken back by that. He was unclear the dynamic of breaking the line.

“At all?” Stiles feels his shoulders fall. There was this tiny spark of hope that he finally found his soulmate, but of course Derek was a selfish asshole and Stiles was not that lucky.

“Well, unless he learned to love you. But that was only a rumour; no one is yet to find a solution to breaking the line, Stiles.” Yep, Stiles was definitely not that lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER: Sunday, 17th May (the chapter is already written)
> 
> I Hope You Liked That!!  
> You can find me also on TUMBLR:  
> www.thetimewindow.tumblr.com


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey There Lovely People...  
> HAPPY SUNDAY!! I made good on my promise, see?  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, we are getting some movement.  
> Which in fact means this series might end soon?  
> I dunno, I am getting ahead.  
> Bye :D

Chapter 8

Derek doesn’t wake Stiles up the next morning for practice. Stiles instead wakes up to artificial sunlight streaming through the fake windows. That was the massive flaw of living under ground. Only the practice courtyard was actually illuminated by real sunlight.

Stiles stretches, hearing his spine crack. Looking around, he realises he is 30 minutes late to practice. Derek is going to be mad; probably will rip his throat out with his teeth. In a hurry, he dresses and runs to the practice courtyard. His hair is a mess and Stiles was pretty sure he had a mark on his face from his pillow. But with his new realisation, he is trying extra hard, okay just trying to be on Derek’s good side.

Upon arrival, He finds everyone doing sprints; Derek was standing on the sidelines, and had his back to Stiles, yelling instructions to the other males. Stiles catches Isaac’s eye as he runs past, they look amused. Oh No! Stiles cautiously approaches Derek’s side.

“Sorry I am late…”

“You don’t have to be here today.” Derek doesn’t make eye contact with Stiles, but still Stiles can tell Derek was tense; it was in his shoulders. Yet he doesn’t seem angry at Stiles.

“Ummm, well I am here…” Stiles trails off, unsure whether Derek even wanted him there.

“Everyone partner up, we are doing sword practice.” Derek then turns to face Stiles, “well you can be my partner then.” Derek’s voice was strained, his jaw locked. Stiles nods in response.

Derek was skilled, but Stiles was fast, which meant a long winded match. Slowly a crowd forms around the pair. Derek would strike, but Stiles avoids the tip of the sword, zig zagging quickly to his left. Stiles moved forward, Derek dodges the blade appropriately. Stiles wasn’t trying extremely hard to win, considering he knows he can hurt Derek.

By the time everyone else’s matches ended, Derek and Stiles were going at it close to a hour. At this point, Stiles was starting to feel tired, despite all the buzzing energy he usually processes. All the men were cheering and whistling, some even waging bets on who would win; it was a close one. Stiles noticed a thin layer of sweat formed on Derek’s neck. Stiles swallowed hard, suddenly feeling warm under the belt. In his moment of distraction, Derek jabs his sword into Stiles’ stomach. It wasn’t deep, but Derek still made quite an impact. Stiles topples to his knees, the breath knocked out of him.

Everyone is laughing, patting Derek on the back before walking off to the showers. Stiles was clutching his stomach, feeling the blood flow onto his hands and dripping steadily onto the concrete. Derek turns around to look at Stiles as Stiles groans in pain.

“Stiles?” Stiles groans in response. The blood still flowing. Derek tips his chin up, sniffing the air subtlety. “You are bleeding.”

“You did stab me.” Stiles replies sarcastically. He gritted his teeth as another wave of pain bloomed. His pant leg now getting soaked with dark red fluid.

All of a sudden, Stiles is getting swept off his feet, and cradled in Derek’s arms. Fireman style. Derek was jogging to the infirmary. Stiles presses his hands harder onto the wound trying to stop the blood.

“You should have stopped bleeding. Why are you still bleeding? I barely penetrated you.” Derek was rambling, and Stiles responds in groans when appropriate, but couldn’t help scoff at the penetration comment. His head was feeling light from blood loss, and his responses became less frequent. As Derek and Stiles jog through the corridors, Stiles slowly begins to lose consciousness. Then he blacks out entirely.

***

When Stiles wakes up, he is in a hard bed. It smells like disinfectant and the place is stark white. Stiles blinks a few times trying to adjust his eyes to the bright lights. He moves his arm to try and cover his eyes, but is restricted by an IV in his arm. Someone moves from the chair next to his bed.

“How you feeling?” the person asks gruffly.

“Like shit.” Stiles flippantly says.

“They stopped the bleeding.”

“That’s good.” Stiles automatically moves his un-IV-ed arm to his stomach. Stiles feels it is bandaged, and it hurts less, assuming he is on pain medication. They sit there in silence, until Derek breaches the topic.

“Why didn’t you heal?”

“I don’t know…” but Stiles did know. Derek was his soulmate, and Derek stabbed him in the stomach.

“Do…do you…do you bleed often?”

“No, not really… Isaac nicked me last practice, but I healed.” Stiles perhaps was being a little shady by this point, trying to hint to Derek that they were soulmates. However Derek doesn’t seem to catch on. Instead he furrows his brows. Derek opens his mouth to speak, and Stiles holds his breath.

But then John walks in, and Derek shuts his mouth, while Stiles releases his breath.

“Hey son”

“Hey dad” Derek takes that as a good time to leave.

***

Stiles is released a few hours later, once the doctor gave him the all clear. When Stiles returned to his room, Derek’s room…. He finds the man in question sitting on Stiles’? bed. Derek was reading, but he lifted his head when he hears Stiles walk in.

“Hey”

“Hey” Derek replies. He closes his book, placing it on the bedside table, before getting up and approaching Stiles. Stiles suddenly feels cold, but heat rushes across his cheeks as Derek hugs him. HUGS HIM. The long, warm kind of hug. Although Derek makes it feel stiff and awkward.

“Ummmm, Derek?” Derek hums into Stiles neck. “You are pressing against my wound.” As if Stiles electrocuted Derek, Derek jumps back, eyes wide and apologetic.

“I am sorry.”

“It is okay.” Stiles give Derek a small smile, which is returned. Stiles then gently falls into bed, Derek tucks Stiles in.

***

Around 3am, Stiles feels fingers running through his hair. He nudges into the hand, practically purring in delight. Then he feels soft lips brushing his forehead, which puts a massive smile on his face.

***

The following day, Stiles and Scott have breakfast together. As usual it is the gruel-like porridge, and Stiles has to plug his nose to get the food down.

“I had the weirdest dream last night.” Stiles brings up, Derek looks up from his own bowl of “food”, but the view of the handsome man on the other table, was suddenly blocked but Scott’s head as he lifts it from his own porridge.

“What was it?” Scott asks with a full mouth. The porridge dripping slightly down the left side of his mouth. Scott wipes the stuff from his face with the back of his hand. “Was it another soulmate dream?”

“I think so.” But Stiles feels it felt too real to be a dream. Do not get him wrong he has had some very realistic dreams, especially when his soulmate… Derek? Was concerned. Scott nods politely, but doesn’t ask for more detail, nor does Stiles offer anymore detail on his dream.

***

Practice was cancelled today due to the rain. So Stiles was in the library trying to find some history books on soulmates.

“Need help?” Stiles spins around quickly, giving himself whiplash.

“Derek, you scared me.” Derek mumbles he is sorry.

“What you looking for?”

“A book on soulmates.” Stiles might be hinting again. Derek nods, reaching for the top shelf and placing the book in Stiles’ waiting hands.

“This is a good one.” Stiles bites his lip, but it didn’t stop the question.

“Do you believe you will meet your soulmate?” Derek’s mouth opens, but then closes.

“Maybe….” Stiles wasn’t sure what that meant, considering his father told him Derek thought his soulmate was dead. “Have you met your soulmate?”

“Yes, but they seem to have broken the line….” Stiles were dropping hints like hot potatoes. Yet Derek still doesn’t catch on.

“I am sorry. That is tough…. Especially since your soulmate probably doesn’t have those feelings for you back. I personally feel like it is like being aromantic, with strong elements of asexuality.”

“So you don’t feel anything for anyone?”

“Well, that seems to be changing.” The pair looks at each other, and they seem to stare into each other’s eyes. Stiles feels butterflies going crazy in his stomach, as he watches Derek’s eyes glisten; green like in his dreams. Derek clears his throat. “I should be going, you father wants me.” Stiles nods.

As Derek walks away, Stiles couldn’t help blurting out a question. Derek freezes at the exit of the library, turning around slowly to face Stiles again.

“What?” His eyes are wide and his jaw was slack. Stiles caught Derek off guard and it was the most pure moment between them so far. Stiles’ face softens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER: Sunday, June 28th (which is what I wanted to update when I accidentally deleted this fic -_-')
> 
> I Hope You Liked That!!  
> You can find me also on TUMBLR:  
> www.thetimewindow.tumblr.com


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> Sorry this is super late, also that is an extremely short one.  
> But now that we are getting a little more serious,  
> I am finding it hard to make it interesting,  
> without like making them confess their love and bang.  
> So while I ponder how I am going to make it work,  
> You get this short little thing.  
> SORRY!

Chapter 9

“What was she like?” Stiles asks again, this time clearer and more sure.

“Who?” Derek shakes his head, as if he misheard. But they both knew there was no mistake.

Derek cannot make eye contact with Stiles, which tells Stiles otherwise – Derek knew exactly who Stiles was referring to. Perhaps it was still a sore spot after all these years. Actually, the way Derek tenses up, Stiles KNOWS it is a sore spot.

Stiles also is aware that the moment gone.

Derek sees Stiles’ hesitation in answering, and begins to move again towards the Library exit. Basically wanting the conversation to end, and will do anything to avoid such a topic. But Stiles was not letting him off that easily. He opens his mouth to speak, but Derek beats him to it.

“I have to go, you father wants me.” It was a failed attempt at getting Stiles to back off.

“Derek…” Stiles grabs Derek bicep. A very nice bicep at that. And squeezes it gently before he speaks again, this time a little more unsure. “We are friends, right?”

“I guess?” That was good enough for Stiles. In Stiles’ eyes, being Derek’s friend was a step forward. Plus not all soulmate are romantic, right? Even though Stiles craved touching Derek, in a way Stiles was sure was romantic.

“Then if we are friends, tell me what she was like.”

“WHO?!” Derek roared. Stiles; hand let go of Derek’s bicep, as if it burned him. He couldn’t hold back the little shiver the roar sent down his spine. For the first time ever, he was a little scared. Maybe he shouldn’t have pushed so much.

Derek sighed.

“I am sorry.” Derek speaks, head bowed in shame, regret evident on his face. Stiles stood there speechless. Stiles had angered Derek many times, but it had never catalysed to this extent, where Derek… roared. Stiles rubbed his hands up and down his own arms, not sure what to do with them anymore, but also trying, however failing to warm his skin.

“She was a lot like you…..” Derek finally voices, barely audible, eyes still not looking up. He pauses to gather his thoughts, before lifting his head and looking into Stiles’ eyes. Into his soul. Stiles felt a spark deep within, igniting something strange. Something indescribable. Something foreign.

“She was sharp, you know very smart and all. Ummm… sarcastic and she had these beautiful brown eyes that caught the sun just right, and turned into an explosion of gold.” Derek paused momentarily, and in that instant Stiles felt like Derek wasn’t exactly talking about Paige anymore.

“She was beautiful of course, with soft brown hair and god! She had these moles…. I mean mole. One mole.” Derek tries to correct himself. Stiles’ heart skips a beat. Derek seemed to have trailed off as tears begun to pool over his lash line and down his face.

“I am sorry….” This time Stiles was unsure if it was directed at him, or the fact Derek couldn’t save Paige. Derek slides his body down the doorframe, sitting on the dark, polished floorboards of the library. Stiles strides and sits next to Derek, placing a reassuring hand on his forearm. Derek melts into the touch.

“Did you love her?”

“Yes, but I wasn’t in love, you know? She was my everything, but more than that, my friend.” Derek sniffs, and Stiles couldn’t help think it was damn adorable.

“Then why did you break the line? When you know you could meet someone one day that fills that romantic desire?” Stiles would be a liar if he denied he had hope that Derek was in love with him.

“I don’t know…. I just never imagined being happy.” And Stiles heard his little heart break into a million pieces. Stiles’ brain was screaming at Derek that he could make him happy. Not to be too cliché.

“You are a broody one, Derek.” Stiles sighs, as he places his head against Derek’s shoulder. “I cannot believe you were meant to be the crowned King.” Stiles says under his breath, but it was loud enough that Derek heard. Derek all of a sudden scoots over a little, making Stiles’ head fall. Stiles realised too late what he said. His eyes widened to saucers, matching Derek’s wide eyes of shock.

“How?”

“Fuck. I have to go.” And before Derek could react, Stiles was up on his feet and out the door. Leaving a shocked and confused Derek behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER: Sunday, July 12th (hopefully!!)
> 
> I Hope You Liked That!!  
> You can find me also on TUMBLR:  
> www.thetimewindow.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope You Liked That!!  
> You can find me also on TUMBLR:  
> www.thetimewindow.tumblr.com


End file.
